vigormortisfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
For Reapers, death isn’t a release – it’s a job and, as with any job, there are serious repercussions if it isn’t done properly. Simply put, a Reaper’s job is to ensure that people die. However, in reality it’s often a lot more complicated than that. Scavengers must be kept away from newly freed souls (they are a valuable commodity, after all) and it is deeply important to fill in all the correct paperwork upon each person’s expiration. Only Reapers are capable of properly separating souls from their mortal bodies, this thanks to their unique weapons, but the days of robes and scythes are long gone. Modern Reapers wear smart suits almost exclusively (indeed, those not adhering to the Reapers’ strict uniform guidelines are actively punished), now using a wide variety of edged weapons in order to achieve their terminal tasks. Death is also a busy business, so those not keeping up with their reaping quota may also find themselves on the receiving end of disciplinary action. Reapers are generally irritated by the existence of other supernatural beings as they usually interfere with their work: Revenants consume and destroy souls, for example, while “why is that Ghost still here when they died six months ago?” is a common complaint. 'Trappings' *Reapers must always be smartly dressed, suits (or approximations thereof) being the garb of choice *All Reapers start with a Reaper weapon, which must be marked with an obvious red ribbon 'Playing a Reaper' You are the elite. Well, better than the lesser beings, at least. Within the Reaper Organisation, you’re the greenest of the green, and you’re likely to be treated accordingly. You are expected to deliver death with a smile, sending souls on to the afterlife at their appointed time promptly and efficiently. All souls you reaper must be recorded, and if you’re given a quota, you’d better fill it. However, there are perks to being a Reaper. For your services, you are paid a salary in Charons, which can be used to pay for various goods and services, and your weapon is capable of far more than the average blade. Work hard, stick to deadlines and stay out of trouble and you are likely to see your efforts rewarded. 'Opinions' *'Ghosts' – “A bit of a nuisance but not without their uses.” *'Revenants' – “Powerful tools but dangerous to deal with – keep them on a short leash.” *'Mortals' – “You had a good run.” 'Abilities' 'Starting abilities' Reapers start with: 'Reaper Weapon' *Can only be wielded by Reapers – attempts to wield Reaper weapons made by non-Reapers makes them unable to cause damage and, if used against a Reaper, the damage is reflected back onto the illegal user *Reapers can only be in possession of one Reaper weapon at any time *A Reaper weapon must be edged (e.g. a sword, knife, dagger, axe) *Can be freely taken between planes (without having to use You Can’t Take It With You) *Reaper weapons can be used to attack beings in other Realms as long as the Reaper has the ability to see them * If hit with a Shatter, a Reaper weapon is not destroyed. Instead, the Reaper takes one Soul Point of damage – this is exceedingly painful. If the Reaper is holding two weapons, it is always the Reaper weapon that is prioritised *Reaper weapons are denoted with an obvious red ribbon 'Reap' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' On hit *'Target:' One dying being *'Call:' Reap *'Description:' Harvests the soul of the target. 'Tier 1' 'Sandman' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Duration:' 2 minutes or until woken *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One mortal *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' A Reaper places a mortal into a deep sleep. They will awaken after two minutes unless otherwise roused (e.g. by loud noises or physical damage) or attacked. This ability cannot be activated while in combat. 'You Can’t Take It With You' *Passive *Allows you to carry three non-weapon items with you between Realms *If your physical body is destroyed, the items come with you when you return to the Spectral Realm *In the 60 seconds before you return to the Spectral Realm, these items can be looted from your dissipating body 'Interview' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One corpse or unfettered soul *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Allows direct communication with a soul. Requires a GM. 'Tier 2' 'Banish' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 2 minutes *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Banish *'Description:' Banishes one being. 'Exclusion Zone' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Casting Time:' 2 minutes *'Duration:' As long as the Reaper remains within the warded area *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Area defined by four yellow cones in a six foot square or less *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' If any being enters the warded area, they may not use any abilities. This does not disable any existing buffs. A Reaper may only maintain one ward at a time. Wards affect both realms. 'Protection' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Casting Time:' 30 seconds *'Duration:' Until used or until the target returns to the Spectral Realm *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Grants the buffed being 3 Armour Points. This buff is unique, and can only be used in the Material Realm. This buff stacks with Shroud. 'Death’s Keen Edge' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Casting Time:' 30 seconds *'Duration:' Until used *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One weapon *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Allows a weapon to call a double, dealing two points of damage instead of the usual one. 'Tier 3' 'Clerical Error' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Casting Time:' 1 minute *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' One soul and one body *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' The Reaper places one unfettered soul into a body. Requires a GM. 'Cordon' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Casting Time:' 2 minutes *'Duration:' As long as the Reaper remains within the warded area *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Area defined by corresponding coloured cones in a six foot square or less *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' A Reaper wards an area against a named archetype or creature, which may not enter. A Reaper may only maintain one ward at a time. Wards affect both realms. 'Out of Office' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/day *'Casting Time:' 2 minutes *'Duration:' As long as the Reaper can see the warded area or 5 minutes *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Area defined by corresponding coloured cones in a six foot square or less *'Call:' Effect *'Description': A Reaper may leave a warded area, which remains for five minutes after it has been left. This can be used with Ward I or Ward II. Only one unattended warded area per Reaper may exist at any time. A Reaper may only maintain one ward at a time. 'Disarm' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Disarm *'Description:' Disarms one target. 'Reaper Gate' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Casting Time:' 30 seconds *'Duration:' As long as the Reaper maintains it *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Self *'Call:' Shifting *'Description:' The Reaper uses their unique skill to forge a temporary Gate between Realms. The Gate stays open as long as the Reaper holds it open for, and can allow others to pass through. You can’t do anything else except hold open the Gate – this includes using abilities of defending yourself. Opening the Gate – and holding it open – must be mimed appropriately (i.e. like drawing a pair of incredibly heavy and uncooperative curtains over a period of 30 seconds). To travel through the Gate, you must touch the Reaper and calling “'Shifting'”. 'Final tier' 'Overtime' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' Self or one floored being (i.e. one lying on the floor after having had their physical body destroyed) *'Call:' Overtime *'Description:' Revives a touched being with three physical Hit Points. Category:Archetypes Category:Reapers